


Picture of You

by raikkasillas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, alternative universe, baby trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikkasillas/pseuds/raikkasillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day care AU. Iker is a passionate photographer who just split up with his work-a-holic girlfriend. Together they have eight months old baby. Busy with their work, they decided to keep their baby on a day care. That’s where Iker found something, or more like met someone who he can’t take his eyes off from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I am alive. Still alive and breathing.

**Picture of You**

**by raikkasillas**

 

Iker woke up with irritation grumble at the sound of his alarm clock and phone ringing at the same time. He slammed his hand to turn off the clock and ending the misery to his ears. With his phone still ringing, Iker continued to growled in annoyance. He saw the ID caller briefly before he answer. It was his girlfriend– well, ex-girlfriend.

“What do you want?” He didn’t even bother to hide annoyance in his voice.

_“Well, that’s a friendly morning voice I’d like to hear. Good morning to you, too, sleepyhead. It’s pretty odd you still sleep at this hour. Shouldn’t you be at work?”_

He yawned. He stretched his body, still trying to regained his focus. Sara waiting patiently on the other line. “I just got home from Brazil last night. My boss allow me to sleep through the whole morning, but he’ll be expecting me at noon.”

_“Oh, yes, Brazil. How was it? Must be nice, huh?”_

“Yeah, it is. Everything is so spectacular, minus the fucked up weather. God, I swear, I hate it.”

_“You swear a lot lately. You okay, right?”_

He yawned again. “Why wouldn’t I be okay? I swear because I wanted to swear. Now what do you want, Sara?”

_“Lighten up. I’m just saying. Now that you’re back I just want to remind you this week is your turn to take care Martín. It may take longer than two weeks, though. I have big promotion coming up and I’ll be busier more than ever. But if I’m available, I’ll have him to stay at my place when it’s my turn.”_

“Good god, you’re relentless. In a bad way, I mean. You shouldn’t be working that much, you know. I’m busy with my work too, but I know my limit. I still remember that I have a son that I need to take care. I mean, not only Martín you also have your own health to be concern about.”

_“Oh, come on. Don’t judge me like I don’t care about my son. I’m sorry, Iker. But this promotion might be my only chance. I’m competing with my so-called-bestfriend, and she is so persistent. This is my last shot. I’ve been wanting this for years. I want it, Iker. I hope you understand.”_

“Sure, Sara. I do understand. You and your work. How can I forget that?”

They stay quiet for a moment. Iker made his silence pretty clear that he will not be the one who talk again first. Sara rolled her eyes then sighed in defeated.

_“So, I’m gonna drop Martín at the day care in one hour. Make sure you remember to pick him up on your way home. I don’t need people from the day care to call me and saying no one had pick Martín up yet.”_

Iker let out a half-hearted laugh. “Alright, alright. I won’t.”

_“Okay, then. Look, I gotta go now. Martín just woke up.”_

“Okay. Give him big hug and kiss for me.”

_“Sure. Bye, Iker.”_

“Bye.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oddly enough, Iker’s boss had let him to go home early. Normally, when Iker just got back from his duty, his boss would kept him on a long and endless, dreary meeting. _We can do it tomorrow,_ that’s what his boss told him. _Well, you can’t get that everyday. How can you refused?_ He have three hours before he had to pick Martín. He decided to walk around to the nearest park to take some pictures. Iker always brought his beloved camera everywhere. He rather have his phone left at home than to forgot bringing his camera.

Three hours later, Iker found himself parking his car on St. Claire Day Care. Before he can enter the main building, he had to cross a mini football pitch. There are some kids playing football, he spotted a few kids wearing Real Madrid and Barcelona shirt. He stay for a couple minutes to take their pictures.

When he enter the main entrance, he goes straight to the reception table. The receptionist looked up and recognized him immediately.

“Ah _, buenos d_ _í_ _as, se_ _ñ_ _or_ Casillas. You here for Martín?” Iker nods, giving the receptionist a polite smile. She got up from her chair behind the counter table, motioning Iker to followed her.

“How is he today?”

“Oh, as usual. He’s an angel. Your Martín is such a happy baby,” She waves her hand at him. “He finally got along with Teresía. He eats well, he sleeps well and he’s pretty sociable with other kids. He likes to share everything with the others.”

“That’s good to hear. Sounds like my Martín.”

“You are the luckiest father alive, _se_ _ñ_ _or_ Casillas.”

As soon as she opened a room with _‘Buttercup group’_ sign on the door, the smell of dozen babies filled his nostrils immediately. He noticed Martín right away, still playing with the day care worker guy near the glass door across the room. Iker can’t see the guy face as he is giving him his back.

“Sergio! _Se_ _ñ_ _or_ Casillas is here for Martín,” The receptionist called out to the guy. She patted Iker’s shoulder before excusing herself back to her table.

“Alright, big guy. Your daddy’s here,” Iker heard the guy speak to his son.

Iker’s eyes lit up when Martín noticed his presence. The baby gurgled in excitement. His little hands grasping the air, trying to reach for his father.

“Hello there, sunshine. How are you today, hm?” Iker took Martín from the guy. He bit his chubby cheek playfully. Martín giggled and he keeps jumping on Iker’s arm, happy to finally see his father.

“Your boy behaviour is the best. He keep smiling all day. What a sight for sore eyes,” The guy said, making Iker turned his head to him.

Iker finally got a closer look on the guy. He just hope he’s not being too obvious, because he can feel interest rising up to his face. Though he didn’t bother to hide his curiousity in his tone. “Are you new here? I haven’t see you around.”

“Oh, no. I’m usually taking care the bigger kids in Simba group. Six to eight years old kids. I’m just covering for my sick friend,” Answered the guy. Smile never leaving his lips and it’s really contagious because Iker found himself mimicking his smile.

“Well, thank you, then. For taking care of him today. I hope he’s not being too handfull for you,” Iker said, while his hand busy catching Martín’s hands who won’t stop pinching his face.

“No need to thank me, _se_ _ñ_ _or_ Casillas. On the contrary, he’s been an absolute joy. Isn’t that right, huh, big guy?” The guy cooed to Martín and he responding by pinching his left eyelid.

“Sorry about that,” Iker said after pulling back his son hand. The guy let out a raspy laugh. “You can call me Iker, by the way.”

He can see the guy mouthing his name before he nods. “Well, I better get back to work. It’s almost closing time. Other parents must be on their way by now. I’ll see you around, big Martín,” The guy cupped both Martín’s cheek with his hands before he walks off.

“See you soon,” Iker said, the words leaving his mouth as smooth as silk.

The guy turn his head, his smile grew even wider. “See you soon,” He repeated.

Iker stay still for a moment, watching the guy walk across the room. It was like his eyes has mind on its own, it started to travelled down from the guy head to his ass. _Whoa, what an ass_. He feels his face burning up. He finally leave before he could think of something unholy in front of these innocent babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, hi there. It's been... what, months? I'm so sorry to keep you waiting (with another story! This was the 'treat' I was promised you months ago). The real life doesn't want me to sit in front of my laptop and letting me write something. And the more true reason is I've been kind of low in imagination departement. Lack of inspiration you could say.
> 
> Actually this story is almost done. I can say it's almost 95%, now I'm working on the last chapter. This story wasn't actually meant to have chapters, but I thought it would be easier to read if I just split them.
> 
> Also, I want to let you know the progress of my another work:  
>  -My Sweet, Sweet Sergio : It's on progress. I kind of write chapter 3 and 4 at the same time. Chapter 3 is around 60%, and 4 probably 75% or so. So when I update chapter 3, I'll update the next one shortly ;)
> 
> -The Sinner Saint : I know what I'm going to do with this story, but until I can pull the major line for the whole plot, I'm afraid it's going to take some time for me to update it. I'm sorry :(
> 
> So, anyway! Enjoy the story. Any critiques or comments or spelling correction, just fire it away!
> 
> Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of Iker’s fingers beating the keyboards of his laptop filled the room. He’s been working on his latest discovery in Brazil since he got home. He edited some photos and then adding caption to it for tomorrow meeting. Iker works for National Geographic Spain and he’s one of their prominent photographer. He used to traveled to one place to another in short amount of time. He had once traveled to Germany, Poland and Finland within one week. And the best part is? His office will covered all of his journey expense; no matter how far it is. _Ah, the beauty of my work. That’s why I love it so much._

After he split with Sara a few months ago, he can only travel once a month because they had made an agreement; they have to switchs turn to take care Martín for two weeks at each other place. Thank god he’s befriended his boss really close and he understand his condition.

He sipped on his second cup of coffee. Sometimes he looked up from his laptop to check on Martín, who’s now busy chewing off his toys on the living room carpet.

Iker sighed. He give the bridge of his nose a massage. He's letting his mind off from his work, besides he’s been planting his eyes on the screen almost for two hours straight. Random stuff start flying on his head, and somehow it stopped at the guy from the day care. Not only for that memorable ass– _no, he noticed that a bit later–_ but his face... It has that kind of exceptional beauty which had gotten Iker blown away in awestruck.

Maybe it was his natural habit as photographer, seeking beauty on his surroundings. He can’t describe the detail of beauty he see in his face because he didn’t got enough time to do so. Besides it might creep him out when a stranger stare blatantly to his face. _What was his name again?_

“I’m pretty sure the reception had said it when she called him,” He murmured to himself. “It’s started with ‘S’, I think. _Sa-... So-..._ No, no. That’s not right. _Se-... Sergio!_ That’s it!”

Iker keep repeating his name on his head, feeling satisfied he had remembered it. Then another question flash through his mind. _Yes, you think that he’s beautiful. You know his name. Then what?_ Oh, right. He didn’t think of that. _What is he going to do next? Getting to know him more?_ He thinks it over for a moment.

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?” He said to himself. He’s about to take another sip from his cup when his eyes catched Martín leaning his head to the carpet and then he jolted like someone had waking him up. Iker laugh at his son behaviour.

“Come on, sunshine. It’s bed time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Iker taps his fingers to the stir. His mouth humming the melody from the song on the radio. _What a day,_ he thought. He had to woke up earlier than he usually would because he had to bring Martín to the day care first. Another reason for him to be early was when his boss phoned him last night, suddenly saying that he wants a meeting at 9 am sharp. It went well, though. His boss looking very pleased and his collegues appears to be amazed.

After he asked to the first worker he saw, Iker found out that Sergio and Martín is at the playground in the backyard. Iker can see them from distance. They were sitting on a swing with Martín sat on his lap. It looks like Sergio is doing some storytelling, as he sometimes makes some gestures with his hand. The baby looked up at him curiously. Sergio shifts his eyes and he saw Iker walking towards them. He’s about to stand and taking Martín into his arms, but then Iker shouted something while making gesture to stop him walking.

“No, stay still! Just sit back. Hold on one sec,” Iker slides his backpack to his chest, then he draw his camera out.

“Uh, what are we doing now?” Sergio asked, confused but amused.

“Just pretend you didn’t see me. Don’t look at the camera. Act natural! Just do what you did before I came,” Iker shouted, already putting his eyes behind the lens.

Sergio laughs while shaking his head, but he complied to every Iker’s intructions. Minutes later, Iker approached them with eyes still fixed on the camera and satisfaction on his face.

“Did you always bring that chunk of lens everywhere you go?” Sergio asked with playful tone. Iker sat on the swing next to them.

“Hey, watch out. This chunk of lens is the love of my life,” His brows furrowed, looking a bit offended.

“Geez, relax, will you? I was just teasing,” He chuckled. “How was the meeting?”

Iker lifts his eyebrows, a bit surprised becaused he didn’t expect him to remembered when he told him he had a meeting earlier that morning– then he also took his chance to introduce himself and get the guy name properly. “Well, my boss looks happy, which basically tells me I had done great.”

“Good for you then,” Sergio patted him lightly on his shoulder. “Big Martín here also having a great day. He’s sort of creating mini-chaotic situation not long after you left, making us running around like a panic chicken. But, after that we did a lot fun stuff! We did, yeah!”

Sergio nuzzled his nose to Martín’s belly, making the baby giggled. Iker’s face covered in mixtures of worried and confused. Sergio looked up and soon realization dawned upon his face.

“Oh, no, no. I know what you’re thinking. It’s nothing serious, just normal day care stuff,” Sergio said quickly.

“Enlighten me, then. You used the ‘chaotic’ word and I thought it must be pretty bad,” He replied, sounds relief.

“I might exaggerated that part a bit. Sorry,” He chuckled again. “My friend had started working again, so I’m back to my place in Simba group. I think it was at lunch time when someone come to me and said Martín hadn’t stop crying for hours. They tried everything; checking his diaper, tried to feeds him, giving him a lot of toys. They even tried to hold and singing lullaby to him with four different people! Nothing works.”

Iker watch him talk intently. He shifts his eyes for a moment at his son, then giving him light pinch to his chubby cheek.

“Then they asked me for help, which I’m not entirely sure at first it would affected anything. But, oddly, though, when I tried to hold and singing lullaby to him he’s slowly starting to calm down. Teresía tried to hold him back but he cried again. And he’s been with me ever since. He sticks to me like a glue,” He caressing the baby’s back slowly. Martín leaning to his chest while he sucked his whole fist into his mouth.

“Well, he’s a bit picky when it comes to people who can touch him. I have told the worker who usually taking care of him that he will always crying if she can’t approach him correctly. It took her awhile for him to getting used to her.”

“He’s not like that when he’s with me. I mean I just know Martín yesterday. We get along just fine, even at the very first second. I’m not doing anything special.”

“Maybe he thinks you’re safe enough for him,” Iker shrugged. Somehow they find themself staring into each other eyes. “Or perhaps he recognize something from you.”

“So, do you mean he recognize something familiar to him in me? What do you think it is?” Sergio asked, never once breaking the eye contact between them. Neither did Iker.

He shrugged again. “I don’t know. Maybe he just likes you. Simple as that. I mean it’s kind of hard not to anyway.”

Sergio raised his eyebrows in ‘ _Oh, really’_   way. “Is it him or is it _you_?”

Iker gives him a smug smile. He had no idea where this confidence suddenly came from. A comfortable silence falls between them, still staring into each other eyes. The wind softly blown against their face. The sun’s about to set. It had created miles of orange sky with some clouds shading here and there.

Sergio is the first to broke the contact. Not that he wanted to, but he feels like he’s about to explode if he swims deeper into that gorgeous eyes. He looked down with shy smile gracing his lips. The sound of Martín’s loud yawning brought both of them back.

“Aw. He must be really exhausted. This tough guy just spent hours of crying today,” Sergio whispered. He carefully handing him back into Iker’s arm.

“Yeah. We better go now,” He slid his backpack onto his left shoulder.

They nods to each other. Iker just walked a few steps before Sergio calls him back.

“See you soon, _Iker._ ”

He blinks a couple of times before he can find his voice again. “See you soon, _Sergio._ ”

He watched Iker walking to his car in the parking lot. When Iker finally drove away, Sergio goes back inside. Dreamy smile never leaving their face. That was the first time they had said each other name, and they keep repeating it in their mind. A voice they will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Critiques, comments, spelling correction, kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_“Coming again?”_

“Let Martín stay with me for another two weeks. Maybe more? I don’t mind.”

_“But– Iker, I want to see my son too. Don't be greedy. What if he miss his mom? Besides you have to work too.”_

“You can stop by at my place anytime you can. Don’t worry about my work. I don’t have much going on at the office for the next two weeks. You still busy, right?”

She sighed tiredly. _“Well... Yes, I’m still busy. As I said a few weeks ago– busier than ever. I doubt you’ll even recognize me with stress clear on my face.”_

“See? You better focus on your work and your health as well. Can’t afford to be sick when you busy, right? Just relax. You don’t have to worry about Martín. I’ll take care of him; I’m his father after all.”

_“You have no idea how much it will help me. Thank you so much, Iker. I really appreciate it.”_

“Anytime, Sara. Anytime.”

_“Great. Look, I’m still in my office right now and I have loads of works that I need to get done. Talk to you later, alright. Tell Martín his mamá love him.”_

“Of course. Take care.”

                                                                       

* * *

 

 

The fact that indeed he doesn’t have much work for the next few weeks makes everything a lot easier. He doesn’t have to lied to Sara _entirely_. He get to spend more time with his adorable son. Then of course the first and the main reason why he’s willing to offered Sara an extra shift; he gets to meet Sergio more often.

Since Martín only get along with Sergio, he switched his place with Teresía. She goes to Simba group and him to Buttercup group. He doesn’t have problem with that because apparently he’s good with babies.

Iker will finish his work at the office two or three hours earlier than his usual working hour. He will spend the rest of the day at the day care and go home at closing hour. Sometimes he ‘accidently’ bought lunch for both of them. Sergio had oftenly declined, but Iker insisted he’s buying too many food and he can’t possibly finished them all by himself. This trick works every single time to get him to be his lunch buddy and Sergio suspect nothing. Well, Iker likes to think he's oblivious.

Sergio had asked once why he didn’t get Martín to go home after he get off from work. His excuse were Martín needs to play with his friends like usual, staying at the day care through the whole day is part of his daily routine. He will gets lonely at home. Iker thought he was being subtle, but to Sergio it was as obvious as sun on the clear blue sky. He doesn’t mind at all at his constant visitor. Although he did get teased a lot by his co-workers. They even nicknamed Iker as 'The Hot Daddy' and his face will always went as red as tomato whenever someone mention it.

Iker oftenly offered Sergio his help to take care the babies. Sergio had clearly refused this because first off it would be inappropriate. Iker is basically his client. Secondly, Iker practically paid him to taking care his baby so he can focus on his work. But Iker never listen. He's start to blend in with the babies and Sergio just given up. That's just all the more reason for Sergio’s co-workers to constantly smirk at both of them. But secretly though, he actually enjoy it whenever he get teased about Iker. 

One day Iker showed up at lunch with his camera. Earlier he had asked the day care manager if he would allows him to take some pictures around there. The manager said yes right away because he’s a big National Geographic fan. Iker saw Sergio playing on the sandbox with Martín and another kids. Sergio waves at him. He’s about to get up and chat a little, but Iker were faster to mouthing _‘Stop!’_   while pointing his finger at the camera. Sergio lift both of his hands into the air while laughing. _Of course. Iker and his beloved camera._

Later, Sergio found Iker sitting at the side of the mini football pitch while pointing the camera to one kid running with ball in between his feet.

“Well, well. Look who’s having a date with the love of his life.”

“Shut up,” Iker look up to Sergio for a moment before hiding one of his eyes behind the lens. “You didn’t get invited. Three’s a crowd. It's not a date anymore.”

He’s giving his shoulder a light push before sitting next to him.

“How long have you been here?”

“One hour? I don’t know. I didn’t pay that much attention.”

“Clearly. How much did you take so far?”

“Probably around thirty shots. But not all of them is even that good, so I might only have four or six eligible shots at most.”

“What? So you sat here for an hour only to get six shots out of thirty in the end? Geez, I willl never have that kind of patience.”

“You should try it. It’s good to control your ego. It works for me.”

“Oh, no. Thank you very much. I already have that kind of practice with the kids. Well, sort of. I’ll probably ended up with smashing the camera. I bet that thing is pricey.”

Madrid in the afternoon that day feels a little bit hot. Iker had his sleeves rolled up to shoulders. Clearly the sight of Iker’s bare arms caught Sergio’s attention. It’s not as big as his, but... somehow it allures him, and the glistening sweats which covered his arms just enough to make his drool flows like a waterfall. Good thing Iker is so busy taking pictures, otherwise when he looked to his side he will find Sergio’s face only one inch away from his arm.

Sergio cleared his throat, try to get hold of himself. “Hey, I never had the chance to say thank you.”

“What for?”

“Yeah, well, for your help and the overbought lunch,” Iker scoffs at that because he had told him so many times not to sweat it. Sergio pushed him playfully. “Hey! That’s not a way to answer a thank you. But seriously you really don’t have to do that. Especially for helping me doing my job. I mean you left Martín here so you can focus on your work.”

“Well, you look like you needed help.”

He groans with a slight annoyance.“I don’t need help, Iker. I’ve been doing this for years and I get paid for it.”

“Those kids energy will never match you, Sergio. You look a bit overwhelmed.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are.”

He pouts at Iker after he couldn’t think of something decent to say. His eyes turns soft as he saw him fidgeting with the buttons of the camera.

“Thanks, anyway,” He said, still loud enough than a whisper. Iker reply with a smile and a ‘ _you’re welcome’_ nod. “So, Mr. Photographer, you takes picture around the world for a living. How’s that work for you?”

“It’s simple actually. I want to. It allows me to see the beauty that can’t be seen with normal human eyes. It makes me humble and I learn to appreciate things around me. And it feels like I never can get enough. I keep finding one after one another. It's more like a hobby than a job actually, because I love what I do it doesn't feel like working anymore.”

“Ah, the romance of photographing. Nice. Are you one of those kid who keeps changing who they wanted to be when they grown up?”

“Well, uh, I want to be a photographer since I was sixteen, but deep down inside I always wanted to be a football player. Does that count?” He looks away for a moment to turn off the camera. Then he shrugged. "I don't know. In the end I'm not meant to be a football player. It's just not for me, I guess."

“Oh, wow, really? You play football?”

“Not really– not really that often at least. Sometimes me and my buddies from the office having some friendly match. I’m the goalkeeper. I used to be _that_ good, but I’m a bit rust now,” he laughed.

“I can tell. You must be thirty-ish. They start to rust around that age, you know, old people” Iker fly his knuckle to Sergio’s forehead, earning him a slap to his arm. “I played a lot when I was a kid. I used to played as a goalkeeper, but then I realized my true call was to be a defender. Not only I know I was _that_ good, but I’m also great at it. Unfortunately, I tore my muscle before I can make it to professional level. If I force it, I’ll loose my leg for sure.”

Sergio looks a bit down. Iker wanted to say something comforting but he have no idea what to say. Then a ball rolling towards him, tapped into his knee a bit. One of the kid yelled, asked for the ball.

“Can I play?” The boys said yes. He handed his camera to Sergio. “Here. Hold this.”

“Watch your back, old man,” Iker rolled his eyes.

The kids didn’t allow him to play as the goalkeeper, no matter he explained how good he is. Iker shots a look to Sergio and he just openly laughed at him. He can still keep up, but to say he’s not overwhelmed would be a lie. He just didn’t get used to be one who keeps running with the ball. Sergio’s eyes light up as he watch Iker running on the pitch. He glance at the camera in his hands. He touch the button, and then awkwardly pointing the camera to the boys. _Click!_ Even he can’t believe his own eyes. He got the most beautiful picture he ever taken; Iker playing football with the kids and the sunset as the background. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a weird ending x| I'll probably edit this chapter in a few days, just to patch here and there. Um, thoughts?  
> Critiques, comments, spelling corrections, kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergio's nurse mode: ON

When Iker dropped Martín in the morning, Sergio thought the baby just woken up because he was so quiet. As the morning goes by, Sergio noticed that Martín was being less cheerful than usual. He rejected every kind of snacks he was offered to. He only finished half of his milk bottle. He doesn’t want to play with the other. He cried easily whenever someone tried to get him out of his crib. Sergio thinks immediately there must be something wrong with the baby. When he touched Martín’s forehead, he can feel he’s a bit warm.

Lunch time, Sergio managed to feed him though not more than a half of small bowl porridge. Then he only gave him small amount of fever medicine because he thought his temperature was not really that high and he will be fine by the time Iker picks him up. Sergio sighed in relief that he can act quickly. He’s sure the baby is fine. He let Martín sleep and went to get his lunch meal after he makes sure there’s somebody who can watch over him.

Sergio was in the middle of enjoying his creamy custard pudding, when there’s someone rushed over the cafeteria to Sergio’s table. He almost choked himself out of surprise.

“What the fuck, James!? Are you trying to kill me?” He shouted hoarsely at James who’s still trying to catch his breath.

“Sergio... The ba– the baby... He’s...”

“Speak human, James! I don’t understand any words.”

“The baby, Mar– Martín...”

“Martín? What is it? Is he okay?” He risen up from his seat quickly.

James stares back at Sergio with the faintest fear on his eyes. “That’s why I come to look for you. I think there’s something wrong with him.”

Actually before James finished his words, Sergio already storming off the cafeteria. He might kicked two or three chairs in the process and almost tripped over one of them.

When he was just a couple meters away from the room he left Martín in, he can hear a baby cries echoed through the hallway. The baby screaming like he was in agony.

“There. There. I’m here, big guy. I’m here,” Sergio rocked Martín gently. He stroke his back to soothe him but he kept screaming. His face is all red and his chubby cheek damp from the never ending tears streaming down from his eyes.

Sergio put the back of his hand to Martín’s forehead. “Damn it. He’s burning up. Dani, quick get me a thermometer.”

Dani left his pile of unfolded blankets and gets up on his feet quickly to the nearest medic box. Sergio placing several kisses on Martín’s head in attempt to calm him down. The volume of his scream didn’t change much. If anything, maybe it gets louder.

“What happened to him exactly?” Sergio asked James who just slidding aside Dani’s pile of blankets with his feet so someone wouldn’t tripped over it.

“I don’t know! I swear I didn’t do anything! He just woke up and then start to cry!” James shakes his head furiously with panic on his entire face.

“Did you give him something? Oh, thank you, Dani. Please fold those blankets neatly and then put it on the upper right cupboard. Okay. Thanks,” Sergio slipped the thermometer tip on his armpit. Martín wriggles uncomfortably. “Shh, it’s okay, _mi querido_. It’s not going to hurt. I’m just going to put this on for a sec. Shh, shh. It’s alright.”

“Was I suppose to give him something? That’s why he’s crying? No, Sergio, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what to do!”

“James! It’s okay. You don’t have to give him anything. Calm down. You making the baby freaks out more.”

He lingered his lips on the baby forehead while waiting the thermometer to beep. He took it off his armpit, eyes widen in shock as he saw the numbers.

“What’s the temperature?” Asked James worried.

“41˚C. _Mierda,_ it’s worse than I thought. I have to call Iker. Here, hold him. Just rock him gently and stroked his back. Do it slowly, okay? It’ll help to calm him down a bit.”

Sergio handed him carefully to James. Sensing there’s another person touching him, Martín starts to struggled against James’ arms, as if he’s trying to free himself and jump to Sergio.

“Sergio! He doesn’t want me. I can feel he’s about to jump any seconds now!”

Martín looks up to Sergio, like he’s pleading to him. It was like he’s trying to say ‘ _Who is he? Where are you going? Please don’t leave me!’_

Darn it! Those mini-Iker face like. He can never stand that one and even the baby knows it! Martín had often take in advantage of that. This is not the first time it happens.

“I need to call your daddy, sunshine. I’m not going to be long. James will look after you. He’s a nice guy, I promise. Okay?”

Sergio speaks as sweetly as he can, and it made Martín’s cry died down a bit– but he’s crying still. He runs up to the front, to the receptionist table.

“Maria! Hi there. Can you find me Ike– I mean _Se_ _ñ_ _or_ Casillas number... please? It’s Martín,” He let out a big breath in the end.

Maria tugging a smile when Sergio almost said Martín’s father first name. Everyone knows there’s something between them. “ _Un momento, querido._ What’s wrong with the little guy?”

She took out a brown leather book and starts to flipping out the pages. Sergio sighed worriedly. Maria pointed a numbers on Martín’s biography page. She also gave him a phone and glass of water.

“Thank you,” He dried the glass in a seconds. “He got a high fever. I thought it was nothing when I feel his temperature before lunch. Definitely I didn’t know something I should have known.”

“Oh, poor thing. Can I leave you for a moment? I want to see him.”

Sergio nods. Right after Maria had turned into the hallway, person on the other line picked up.

“ _Hello?”_

 _A woman? This is Iker’s number, right? Well, there’s only one phone number here, but... who is she?_ Sergio shakes the thoughts away. The woman on the phone keep asking him. He will think about that later, but now his number one priority is Martín.

“ _Buenos d_ _í_ _as, se_ _ñ_ _ora._ I’m Sergio from St. Claire. Uh, we have something to tell you about Martín.”

“ _Oh, alright. Excuse me for a moment,”_ She whispered to someone. He heard she just closed a door. _“Now, what is it again about my son?”_

 _Right. Mart_ _í_ _n’s mother. Is she Iker’s girlfriend? Or maybe his wife?_ Sergio actually itched to asked her. But seeing that would be inappropriate and a bit unprofessional, he pushed that question away reluctantly.

“Your son caught in a high fever. I did gave him something to bring down the temperature, but it doesn’t seems to work. We don’t want to makes things worse. So I think he should go home and get proper care.”

“ _High fever? Oh my god, my poor baby,”_ She mumbles to herself, sounds panic. _“Have you try to call Iker? I’m on my business trip in London right now. Oh, my goodness. How is he?”_

“I’m afraid this is the only number we have, _se_ _ñ_ _ora_. He’s, um... at the moment maybe he feels a little bit uncomfortable, but I’m sure he’ll be just fine if you can tell _Se_ _ñ_ _or_ Casillas to pick him now.”

“ _I’ll give you his number. I’m in the middle of important meeting and I have to get back immediately. Here, write this down,”_ Sergio took a random paper on Maria’s desk and pen. “ _There. Just tell him to hurry up. He'll knows what to do. Oh, and please tell me his condition later.”_

“Will do, _se_ _ñ_ _ora_. Good day.”

She hung up. Sergio stares sadly at the number he just write. _We talked a lot, almost about everything. But, h_ _e never told me about any woman. In fact, he never told me whether he’s dating someone or even married. Oh, what am I thinking? I know he likes me, well, he looks like he did, and I do too. Obviously. Then again we’re nothing but friends. That is... if he counts me as his friend. To be honest, I barely know things about him._

“Oh, yeah. Martín. Stop daydreaming, Ramos. Focus! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He slapped his forehead angrily.

He calls Iker’s number. After a moment, the person on the phone said he’s Iker’s assistant and he left his phone with him in the office. He tells Sergio Iker is on his way back from Valencia and probably will arrived in one hour. Sergio asked for his address and he hung up. He decided to wait at Iker’s home. By the moment he back to the room, Martín still crying but not as loud as when he left.

“James, can you pack Martín stuff now? Dani, watch him for a moment, please.”

“What’s going on? Is Iker coming to get him?” James mouthed _careful_ when he handed him to Dani. Martín looks up to see a new man hold him and starts to freaked out. Dani cooed him gently, then Martín's cry died down a bit. He even look comfortable. James hanged his mouth open.

"How the hell did you do that!? Minutes ago he tried to escape from my arms!" Dani shrugged in a relax, ' _I don't know'_ way.

Sergio shushed up both of them. “Iker still on his way back from Valencia. I’m gonna wait at his place. Pack quickly, alright. I’ll get my stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critiques, comments, spelling corrections, kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
